


Ice-cream break

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crushes, Crying, Dyslexia, Dyslexic!Reader, F/M, Feelings will be revealed, First Date-ish, Fluff, Frustrated!Reader, Sammy is the cutest cinnamon roll, The Winchesters are the cutest human beings, Worried!Dean, embarrassed!Dean, worried!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: Request: Imagine the Reader is dyslexic, but she doesn't tell the boys because she's really embarrassed by it but they find out anyways because she gets frustrated and starts crying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this one was a request, and I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> *kisses* 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I'm not an expert on dyslexia, I did some research before writing this, because I wanted to avoid writing something that could offend anyone.  
> But still, in case I did write something that has nothing to do with dyslexia, please forgive me, it was not my intention.

The last couple of hunts had been hard on all three of you. You were all on edge, all frustrated and all unbelievably tired, so when Sam'd told you he'd found another case for you, as easy as it seemed to be, you were not happy; not in the slightest.

Your hand had a death grip on the pen you were rapidly tapping on the table, your lips pursed, half from the frustration, and half from the pain cursing through your shoulder.

During one of the latest hunts you'd been thrown against a wall, hitting your back pretty bad, and your shoulder had been hurting you ever since. You didn't tell the brothers about it though, knowing that they'd have you stay back at the bunker, which you knew was only going to make matters worse.

One thing piled over the other, led to where you were now, reading over the same paragraph for the tenth time. You had struggled with your dyslexia before, when you were younger, but after so many years, you'd learnt some tips and tricks on how to handle it.

Most days you didn't even think about it, sure, you had to focus more than the others, read the information you needed to remember three times instead of maybe two, but that never bothered you; you knew what you were capable of, and were proud of who you were.

You did, however, remember how people used to look at you whenever you told them you were dyslexic. You'd always hated that look of pity in their eyes; they probably didn't even know what it meant, and built up their opinion on the fact that they'd maybe heard a doctor once say the word.

That was the reason why you hadn't told the Winchesters about it; you didn't want them to pity you, didn't want them to think of you as less than their equal as a hunter, didn't want them to start treating you differently because you loved the relationship you'd built with them until then.

You carded your fingers through your messy locks, drawing in a few deep breaths to try and calm yourself, trying to swallow the lump that was forming in your throat from your rapidly approaching tears, and started reading the paragraph right from the beginning.

Both brothers were looking at you, but you were too focused on what you were doing to notice that; you didn't notice how they stared at you for a few seconds to then share a worried glance between them.

Usually you would joke and laugh with them, but not this time, which had them wondering what could be going on with you. You felt a tear sliding down your cheek, and groaned in frustration, finally letting it all out of your system.

Dean was out of his chair and next to you before the small droplet had reached your mid cheek, turning you around to face him as he crouched in front of you; his hands going to your knees, while Sam leant on the table to get closer to you.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's going on? What's the problem?" You drew in a shuddering breath, wiping the tears that you seemed unable to stop from streaming down your face, "I c-can't do it. I'm s-sorry, I t-tried, but I can't f-finish this research..."

Your voice broke a couple of times as you sniffed and sobbed; your eyes moving between Dean's green eyes and Sam's hazel ones, "It's okay, (Y/n), it happens to the best of us! God knows how many times it happened to me and, well, Dean never does research anyways"

You cracked a small smile as you watched Dean, who'd been nodding to his brother's words, turn towards him to flash him an unamused glare, "It's not that, guys, it's because..." You drew in a deep breath, your eyes falling to your hands resting in your lap.

"It's because I'm dyslexic" You whispered the words, feeling your heartbeat pick up tenfold as you waited for their reaction. They spoke in sync, "Oh! Well, that doesn't change things, (Y/n), if you're tired, you're tired" Was what Sam said, but Dean's words were the ones that shocked you, "I know, and?"

You stared at him for a second and then glanced at Sam, only to bring your eyes back on his green ones, "What-How did you find out?" He shrugged, smiling to himself, "I might not be as smart as you guys, but I'm not stupid either"

You kept staring at him, Sam doing the same and when you both kinked an eyebrow at the elder Winchester, he cracked, "Fine, Bobby told me. It was a few months after you'd joined us, you were stressed and I called him asking if the period meant something to you, and he told me"

You were at a loss of words, you didn't know what to tell him, "Why have you never said anything?" He pouted in thought and shrugged again, "I didn't want you to feel forced to talk about it if you weren't ready yet"

Sam dramatically threw his hands in the air, making you both turn to look at him, "Well, why haven't you told me, too, Dean?" He threw his big brother the bitchiest bitch face you'd ever seen on him, which had you biting down on your lower lip to stop from laughing at him.

"The hell I know? I thought Bobby told you...besides how was I supposed to know that you didn't know, huh?" They glared at each other for a few moments, until you cut between them, speaking up and gaining their attention, "Uh, guys?"

You felt a little exposed as they both focused back on you, making you chew nervously on the insides of your cheeks as you tried to explain the reason why you'd kept that information hidden from them for that whole time; you didn't want them to think that you didn't trust them enough.

"I-uhm, I'm sorry I never said anything before, I just..." You trailed off and they both smiled at you, Dean's hands gently squeezing your legs for comfort, "...well, I didn't want you to start treating me differently, you know?"

You shrugged and looked away, locking your gaze on the floor, "What do you mean by 'differently', (Y/n)?" You sighed and forced your eyes back to theirs, "You know, Sam, differently! I didn't want you feeling sorry for me and stuff like that!"

They both nodded their heads, probably guessing where your insecurities were coming from, "I've always been independent, and I know you guys, you would've started getting way too over protective during hunts, asking me to stay back if one was very dangerous and yeah..."

They could actually picture themselves doing exactly what you'd just described, so they thought better to keep their mouths shut while you finished, "...especially you, Dean" His eyes widened for a little, before he pouted his full lips while Sam chuckled.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? And you shut up, Sam!" You had to suppress a giggle of your own at his offended expression, and drew in a deep breath before you answered him, "Dean, we all know you would've started doing everything for me, like even the normal things"

"Pfft, normal things? C'mon, (Y/n), I'm not that bad!" You turned to face Sam, and you both burst out laughing again, adding to Dean's already grumpy mood, "You would've totally cooked for me and, I don't know, you would've carried my duffle bag and constantly made sure I was okay..."

He thought about it for a second, his lips jutting out in a pout, "I already do all that stuff...and before you say anything, I used to do it even before Bobby told me!" This time it was your turn to think back to when you'd just joined them and you had to admit that he was right.

As realization hit you, a smug smirk appeared on Dean's lips, almost as if he'd been following your trail of thought, that was, until Sam spoke up, "Yeah, Dean, that's probably cause of the secret crush you've been harbouring over her since the first time we ever met her"

Your cheeks flushed at Sam's words, your eyes going wide for a second. You'd lost count of the amount of times he'd told you about Dean having feelings for you, but you never believed him, thinking it to be a joke; but as you stared at the shocked, embarrassed look on Dean's face you started to think that maybe it was the truth.

"The hell, Sam?! Secret crush means that she's not supposed to find out, damn it!" He picked up the pen you'd been tapping on the wooden table earlier, and threw it at his brother; both of you watching as he ducked his head to avoid it.

Dean huffed, standing up while nervously scratching the back of his neck as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Well, now that you know-by the way...thanks, Sam!" He turned to glare at his brother once more, before bringing his eyes back on yours.

"...I want you to know that nothing has to change between us, (Y/n), I mean...we could all forget about this, and still be friends?" He flashed you a tiny, hopeful grin, and you felt your insides turn as you stole a glance at Sam who winked at you, urging you to answer him.

"Woah, well, I-ehm, I was not expecting all this to happened...you're a great friend, Dean-" He cut you off before you could finish, sucking in a deep breath, "Or we could give this a try, go out sometimes, just you and I...together?"

He exhaled the words in a rush, making Sam choke back a laugh and your cheeks redden even more, "I would love to, Dean" The room fell into complete silence, Dean staring at you with his lips slightly parted as he processed what you'd just told him.

He turned to look at his brother with a smug grin, "Hah! Did you hear that? I got the girl, bitch!" He added an eyebrow wiggle to the statement, making you giggle at how excited he seemed to be, "Yeah, and it was thanks to me, jerk!"

Dean scoffed while Sam shook his head in disbelief, and you pulled yourself together, fighting your laughter, "Yeah okay, guys! No need to argue about this too, don't you think?" They both shrugged, looking away like petulant children, before Dean focused back on you.

"You know what? You're right, we should celebrate this, so you and I, are gonna go out" He smiled happily and you kinked an eyebrow, "I hate to break down to you, buddy, but we have to finish research..."

You turned to look at the open books still scattered on the table, and sighed, "Nope, what we have to do, is go get us some ice-cream...you still love ice-cream, right? Sammy's gonna take care of it, we were almost done anyways"

"What? I want ice-cream, too, guys!" You turned to Sam, who had a playful smirk on his lips, "You should've thought about that before you opened your cakehole, Samuel!" You flashed Sam and apologetic smile at Dean's words, but he shook his head, assuring you that he'd be okay.

Dean went to grab his jacket and wallet from where he'd left them on one of the beds, and you took the chance to walk around the table to Sam, throwing your arms around his neck and pecking his cheek as you hugged him tight, "Thank you, Sammy!"

He smiled, his cute dimples showing at the corner of his lips, and tilted his head to lock eyes on yours, "You'd tell me if you weren't okay, right? Uhm...good, then go get him, (Y/n), make sure to stress out what he could've had all this time if he'd manned up sooner"

You giggled at his words, pressing another kiss on his cheek, right as Dean turned around, "Hey! Paws off my girl, Sam! You ready to go, sweetheart?" You nodded, walking towards him, and he smiled at his brother before throwing an arm around your shoulders and heading for the door.

When the door closed behind your backs, you turned to look up at him, "Dean? You know that we are going to bring Sammy his ice-cream, right?" He faked an over exaggerated huff of annoyance, but looked down at you with a sweet smile.

"Only cause you said so, sweetheart!" He pressed his lips to your temple, and you felt your knees going weak and your stomach fill with butterflies, before you took his chin in your hand and tilted his face towards you.

You leant up in your tiptoes and pressed your lips to the corner of his mouth, just barely grazing his own lips as you pulled away, "Thank you, Dean!" He was dumb struck by your actions, staring at you with his mouth hanging open as you swayed your way to his car, turning around to send him a quick wink, "Definitely my pleasure, (Y/n)!"


End file.
